


Something About Him

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Season Era, Gen, Halloween Bingo 2015, allusions to Eric Cartman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is convinced that Dean has been to South Park, Colorado before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



“Did you work a case there before?” Sam asked from the passenger seat of the Impala. They were already driving down the highway toward the next cheap hotel and to look for the next case. Both of them felt the need to put as much distance between themselves and South Park, Colorado as possible. A series of bizarre incidents over the last few years drew them to a possible hunt. No one incident by itself seemed to need their attention nor was there any real kind of obvious pattern, but the fact that it was obviously a nexus of bizarre shit made it necessary to investigate. Four days of interviews had brought them nothing, but a group of third graders that had nothing supernatural about them, except maybe the blonde kid in the orange parka. He definitely made their list of shit to keep an eye on, but for the time being, there was nothing to hunt, nothing to kill, just a wierd-assed town they wanted to get away from. 

“No. Why?” Dean briefly looked away from the road to give him a look.

“Nothing, just that one kid...”

“What kid?”

“The fat one.”

Dean grimaced. “What about him?”

“Doesn't he remind you of someone?” Sam raised his eyebrow with that look he gave Dean when he was trying to get his brother to connect the dots on his own. 

“No,” Dean spat out emphatically. 

“Come on, Dean! He's a mini you.”

“That fucked up little fat ass is nothing like me!” He yelled so loud he swerved on the road a little bit. 

“Oh come on, the way you eat, if dad didn't have you training all the time, you would have been twice his size.”

“Doesn't sound like the most damning evidence Sam.” Dean was not impressed.

“He's sarcastic, devious, crazy, too smart for his own good, oddly oblivious, racist...”

“I'm not racist!”

“Okay, you're speciesist.”

“Speaky-what?”

“You think humans are superior over non-humans.” Sam refrained from rolling his eyes, just barely. 

“Oh. That still doesn't mean I have anything in common with that kid.” Dean didn't like this conversation one bit.

“You sure you didn't drive through town when you were, oh, seventeen, eighteen?”

“You would have been with me, Sammy,” Dean reminded him. 

“Sam,” he corrected his brother.

“That kid is nothing like me.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Sam dropped it, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday (2014) Vexed Wench
> 
> For prompt Creepy Children for the Halloween Bingo 2015 at Allbingo at Dreamwidth.
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira.


End file.
